


sakusa's (unhealthy) coping mechanisms

by Sakusasfacemask



Series: SakuAtsu One-Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, MSBY Jackals, Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Using sex to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: yes, he knows this is wrong. usually, he would just clean instead of this.welcome to another episode of unhealthy coping mechanisms with Sakusa Kiyoomi
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: SakuAtsu One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067636
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	sakusa's (unhealthy) coping mechanisms

When Atsumu and Sakusa broke up it created a barrier in the team, mainly because Atsumu and Hinata started to date. Sakusa turned to things he wouldn't usually do. Sex.

It's a very unhealthy coping mechanism system, but it works for him. Sure this isn't the cleanest option but Sakusa didn't care at the point, he was already broken. Currently, there was some dude on top of him, trying to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Sakusa had a dead look on his face, this man was trying his hardest to hit Sakusa's spot but he— was too small I guess.

After this dude came, he was immediately kicked out. "Ok you can go now" Sakusa said while pushing the man towards the door, Sakusa opened the door and there stood his team, "Call me next time?" the dude said, Sakusa put a disgusted face "No"

The dude then stormed out of the apartment, Sakusa then looked at his teammates. He honestly didn't care about how he was in his underwear and a dress shirt that was buttoned all messed up.

"What do you guys want," he asked, Meian looked at the others and then back at him "Can we come in" Sakusa looked back at his apartment and groaned "Give me a second" he then shut the door and tried his best to pick up, he also put on some sweatpants.

He then opened the door and let his teammates in, there was a thick tension in the air. Sakusa knows how his team feels about the breakup, they think it was healthy for them to break up. Whatever the hell that meant.

So now here he was, sitting on his couch scrolling through his phone, "So, why are you guys here" he asked, still not looking up. "We came to check on you.. you never want to hang out anymore," Bokuto said, uncharacteristically soft.

"Well, if Akaashi was on this team and you guys broke up just to get with another person on the team. Would you like to see them happy in love all the fucking time" Sakusa said finally looking up, his teammates didn't respond to that.

"Anyways, I have stuff to do" Sakusa started to get up and make his way towards the door telling them their welcome is over. "What are ya gonna do tonight.. because we're having a team hangout and we want you to come," Hinata asked, he was obviously a little scared of Sakusa.

"I'm going to go hang out with Wakatoshi-Kun, then I'll go home and sleep. I'm not going to your little team bonding so stop fucking asking me." The team was stunned, Atsumu sighed and started to pull Hinata out of the apartment. Then everyone started to leave but Meian,

"This isn't healthy and you know it. Using sex as a coping mechanism isn't good for your body, you can talk to us Kiyoomi" Meian told him, Sakusa scoffed.

"I already know that, but I'm still gonna do it because it makes me feel good. Like I didn't just get dumped a month ago, now I have to go get ready for Wakatoshi" Meian shook his head and left.

Sakusa arrived at Wakatoshi's house as planned, he was going to get a good fuck out of this. Wakatoshi did have a lover, but they were out on a trip to France. As soon as Ushijima opened the door he was met with Sakusa's lips.

Wakatoshi was the only person besides Atsumu who could make him feel good, that's why he liked doing it with Wakatoshi even if he's considered a homewrecker. "I'm a whore now," Sakusa said after they did it, he was sitting next to Ushijima with their backs against the headboard and the sheets loosely covering them.

"I don't think your a whore" Ushijima said back, Sakusa turned his head a little towards him "Then what am I? You in a relationship and I just did this to you and I don't even feel bad about it. I've had sex with so many men in the past month, I'm not who I used to be anymore. I haven't cleaned in months"

"Well if you want, you can use me" Wakatoshi offered, Sakusa then straddled the older. "I don't want to use you" Wakatoshi put his hands on Sakusa's hips, he then stared deep into his eyes "Well then we'll just have sex no strings attached." how could Sakusa say no?

Their little agreement went on for a couple of weeks, since Sakusa was staying in the Team dormitory many people would catch them kissing and walking into Sakusa's apartment. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together.

One time Atsumu was coming back from a date with Hinata and there on Sakusa's door was Ushijima kissing Sakusa.

Sakusa opened one of his eyes a little to see Atsumu and Hinata staring at them, he then opened the door and they stumbled in. Hinata and Atsumu then told the team what they saw, now everyone on the team knows and is keeping close eyes out for him.

One day Ushijima stopped coming, the reason being he got engaged to Tendou and posted it on all social media. Sakusa didn't come out of his apartment that day, sure it was no strings attached but like most people in this situation— he got attached. Again.

Sakusa came out of his apartment to take a run, he decided to get his life together and he simply didn't need any man. When he came into the lounge, his whole team was in there talking. They stopped when they Seen Sakusa about to walkout—

"What the hell Sakusa-Kun" Atsumu shouted, Sakusa rolled his eyes. He then reached for the doorknob but someone pushed his hand away— Barnes. "Ok what do you guys want"

"Well we all see you kissing it up with Ushijima and now he's engaged?" Inunaki asked, Sakusa sighed and nodded. "Yes he's engaged"

"But I thought you guys were-"

"We were never anything alright, just helping each other out. Now I have to go" Sakusa slammed the door once he exited.

"I feel somewhat at fault for this" Atsumu groaned, they all threw him a look "Why did you guys even breakup," Adriah asked.

Atsumu looked at Hinata and then back at the team "It was just— not the right time for us. I love Sakusa, I really do and no one can take his place but.. I wasn't feeling it at that time" after that Atsumu left and went to his room.

Sakusa went to a gay bar that night, ready to find someone to spend the night with but no one seemed appealing. After paying he just got up and left, he was disgusted by this old man who tried to get with him.

As Sakusa walked back to the dormitories he thought a lot, "Maybe it's time to quit these acts of mine" he told himself, "Yeah you should"

Sakusa looked up to see Atsumu in front of him, "Miya why are you here in front of my room" Atsumu stuffed his hands in his pocket.

The two had a stare off for a minute before Atsumu walked up to Sakusa and kissed him. They stumbled into Sakusa's apartment, throwing off clothes in the process of going to the bedroom.

Sakusa felt happy that he got to feel Atsumu's body one more time, it even brought him to tears. So as Atsumu was fucking him, all he did was cry, not wanting it to end. Atsumu saw his tears and just kissed every single one away.

"This is wrong Atsu, this is wrong" he cried, Atsumu put his head on Atsumu's chest and went faster "I know but just let me have this" so he let Atsumu wreck his body, just like every man before.

When Sakusa woke up the next day Atsumu was gone, as he expected. He finally realized that Atsumu would never be his, Atsumu would always be Hinata's.


End file.
